1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tank-type liquid sprayers employed to spray and mist garden and house plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sprayers have their spraying mechanisms located either directly on the tanks, or at the ends of flexible hoses connected to the tanks. The former type is relatively compact and is suitable for spraying or misting plants which are readily accessible, e.g., potted plants conveniently located on tables or benches. However, where plants are arranged at overhead locations in hanging pots or at ground level in an outdoor garden, the latter type is preferable because the flexible hoses can be more easily manipulated without having to also raise or lower the sprayer tank to the height of the plant.
In the past, gardeners and plant enthusiasts have either had to choose between one or the other of these sprayer types, or alternatively to purchase both types.